


Star Path

by Alterundying



Series: Persona: Vapid Ceaseless [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Friendship, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterundying/pseuds/Alterundying
Summary: Male Protagonist for Persona: Vapid Ceaseless.





	1. Chapter 1

If you have found yourself on this path without reading the [Prologue please go back to the beginning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291885)

* * *

 

_Make me a promise..._

 

He put his hand through the darkness it felt freezing.  He moved through a cold mist that got in his way or was it an ice that hung like mist, he struggled forward.

 

_Promise me..._

 

Through the mist, he saw a figure his sister her body not moving the face that was different from his only in it being feminine. She was a statue silent and still. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. “Rumi...” It was like he had touched ice.

 

_Some people just can't keep promises..._

 

He knew someone was behind him, right over his shoulder, he felt them watching him and he slowly turned to see who they could have possibly been.

 

_You want to promise me..._

 

He turned very slowly and cautiously to see the person who stood behind him, it was a woman.

She had long hair that seemed to flow down like a dark river of endless depths. Her eyes were clear but had white veins like ice cubes. She has pale skin like a ghost and reached out to him saying his name.

 

Input Name:

         Suzakuin Yūya

Input Nickname:

         Yah

 

He managed to open his mouth as he shook from a combination of cold and emotion. “Promise... what promise..”

 

_Anything... Yah..._

 

“Yah? Yah?” He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and then he looked over, eyes opened.

 

This twin sister was there, she moved and seemed fine, the light shown in through the train window. “Come on wake up we're almost at the station.”

 

“Rumi.” Yūya looked at her and blinked as he sat up.

 

“Did you have a bad dream?” She asked, already collecting their bags. There was a hint of concern in her voice.  She had always been the serious one, the concerned one.

 

“I... don't remember.”

 


	2. Arrival of Change

The town of Takikotan was built on the side of a swamp, waterfalls collected and floated the area, which made a large river that split the town in two. The newer area was closer to the swamp modern technology had allowed for building on areas that had once been unstable.

The train travelled past the swamp, old trees that had stood as long as anyone could remember stood out among newer foliage.  The place seemed like the surface of a murky pond, endlessly deep.

“I should see about getting some footage in there, don't you think?” Narumi asked her brother as she looked out the window, bags ready for the moment they hit the station. “Me and dad looked out sightseeing locations together.”

Yūya nodded to his sister, “We should send a video home.”

Narumi looked thoughtful for a moment, “That's a great idea.”

The newer section of the city was made of concrete and included shops and the like it almost overshadowed the swamp. The old section of town had been based around the river and that was where the train station was.

The wood structure was old but well maintained and had a simple cheery tune playing along with the welcome sign which was being held by some manner of shrew.

Narumi was already looking over the creature, “I guess that must be the town mascot.”

“She's cute.”

“Is she a she?” Narumi asked looking over at her brother.

He took a moment to think about it before shrugging he wasn't sure what gender the shrew was supposed to be. Yūya found himself moving closer to the picture, trying to figure it out.

“Come on we should go to the apartment we're renting.” Narumi started through the station she already had the paper with the address in her hand.

Yūya followed along taking a bit more time to take in the station and its surroundings. By the time he got outside Narumi was already headed towards the bus stop.  She walked backward so she could scold him with her eyes, for taking his time as she moved towards her goal.

She liked to pretend she would leave him behind, however, he knew she never would, so he kept his pace. “Come on we want to drop off our things and check in with the landlady...”

He didn't have the time to warn her about the stranger who was also rushing for the bus behind her, Yūya was helpless to stop the collision.

The two girls both made surprised sounds and Yūya rushed over to help the two of them to their feet. Thrift store clothing had gone everywhere and the two girls look at each other and said at the same time. “I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going."

The girl who Narumi had bumped into was dressed like an old siblings clothing and an old ladies were mashed together. She has on an old sweatshirt the sleeves had been shorted and trimmed with lace the front had been cut in a triangle to the bottom and also covered in the same lace. Half her skit was long and the other was short made from two different shirts with very distinct patterns.

Her hair was braided into two buns, one with a mint green ribbon and the other with a lavender purple ribbon braided in with it.

“Are you alright,” Yūya asked and began to help her pick up her things.

"Yeah," she smiled and began picking things up as well, "Are you both coming from the train station are you new?"

 "Yes we're here to go to Kanon Academy," Rumi said as she passed over a bag to the girl, "I'm Suzakuin Narumi and this is my brother Yūya."

 She smiled widely, "I got excepted to Kanon too, except I'm local, well I got excepted into General Studies. Oh, right I'm Wada Aeko."

"Nice to meet you Aeko," Yūya said as they finished getting the bag picked up.  "Rumi is in General Studies.  I think she should have applied to the art course."

"I wasn't going to risk not getting into the same High School as you,"  Narumi said and crossed her arms a little.

Aeko got her bags and then blinked slightly, "Oh no we are going to miss the bus!" She said and rushed towards the bus stop.

Narumi grabbed her suitcase and chased after Aeko both of them in a rush.

Yūya smiled to himself and followed along more slowly, either they would catch the bus or they wouldn't, there would be another bus.


	3. The Empress' Home

The residential neighbourhood that the twins were staying in was on the opposite side of the river from the station. The area had two story longhouses, made out of wood with balconies that hung over the street, which had stood for a long time.

The houses were in excellent condition many of them looked to have at one point been smaller homes but they had been renovated to make them newer and larger, between the rows was a small footpath made of well-chosen stones.

“You need to go down about a block from here.” Aeko motioned, “I will see you guys at school I need to get my junk home.”

The twins headed off the front of the bus paid before they headed down the street. 

Narumi waved to Aeko as the bus headed off. “She seems nice, I bet she will know some nice shooting locations.”

Yūya waved a little himself. “Isn't she a little weird for you?” He looked at his sister with a curious look on his face.

“Well, I like you.” She said and headed down the street she had the paper with the address in her hand and was checking the house numbers.

Her brother headed behind her, “Ouch.” He laughed a little and headed after her.

They came to a pleasant looking home the door was green with a wreath of Dahlia Flowers on it, carved from wood and painted carefully. The doorbell which looked to have been installed some ages ago was a bronze songbird and the house was almost touching the street leaving little to no space for the lawn. 

A bright red bicycle was sitting on a neat wrack under a clear plastic tarp. Above the door glass wind-chimes that looked like they had been made from smoothed glass from formerly broken bottles cast all manner of light over the scene.

“Such a pretty house,” Narumi said in a happy voice, “I will need to get some footage while we're staying here.” She then straightened up and became serious again before pressing the button.

The woman who came to the door was someone who's age was hard to tell. Her face was an oval, her smile was warm, it made her face light up. Her black hair was swept up making her hair poof out ever so slightly, then a green scarf tied around it and beyond that a collection of curls.

She had a large simple blouse in black. It looked like an oversized t-shirt but sheer, a black tank top could be seen under. The shirt was separated by a large pink line in an arc in different shades of green, on her blue jeans were stitched strawberries.

Strawberries also made up her earring and necklace. Her dark black eyes glittered a little as she welcomed the twin. “You must be the Suzakuins. Come in come in.”

“Nice to meet, are you Oshiro Chiyo-sama?” Narumi asked and bowed. Before entering with her and Yūya came inside taking off their shoes and putting on slippers. 

The house was made of dark wood carefully cared for over the years and generations, the house had light travelling through it from all angles due to carefully placed paper screens. 

“You can come downstairs if you wish to join me for dinner, just let me know so I can cook for all of us.” She lead the two of them upstairs to the second floor where the small balcony would be to look over the street. 

The rooms that had been on this side of the house had been transformed into an apartment, a small kitchen, enough place for two futons and desks with the small table which had been included against the wall. It also had a bathroom.

“This looks great.” Narumi said and turned to the future landlady, “Thank you again for letting us stay here. Was all this converted when you moved in?”

“Thank you for staying with me, the house has been a bit empty since my boys left.” She will chuckle, “No I had it converted I figured with the school I would get some interesting guests.” She smiled warmly, “Your school uniforms are here. I'll give you some time to settle in.”

The two of them entered the room the one wall was also a closet with places for futons along with clothes and other important things. 

Narumi went to her new desk to take out her laptop and camera equipment, while Yūya took a look at their uniforms. 

They were handing on a hook on their hangers still in the packaging, the boy's came with pants and the girl's had a long skirt with suspenders. White skirts with big bows one of them blue and one of them yellow. 

The jackets were black with trim in different colours one yellow one blue, two long sets of straps on both upper sleeves in the same colours as the trim.

“Do the suspenders on the girl's skirts seem a little old school to you?” Yūya asked looking them over.

“It's so the girls can't roll them up and make their skirts shorter,” Narumi explained as she looked at her computer screen.

“Ah, you can't be all sexy! What do you think the rest is a bird or a flower?” 

“It's a sagisō a fringed orchid.”

“How did you know that without even looking at it?”

“I read up on the school before we came. Didn't you?”

“I did but I didn't read up on the type of flower on the school crest... the trim colours mean something special right?”

“Yellow is the Special Course it's a symbol for gold, and the Blue is for General Studies, it's supposed to be the blue of a lake or pond with potential to be deep and hide hidden potential.”

“See why would I read all that when you will and I can just ask?” He laughed. 

Narumi got up and took a pillow out of the closet before throwing it over at her brother to hit him in the shoulder and face. “We should get to bed first day of school tomorrow.”

“Fine.. fine dad...” Yūya laughed he began to get his things to put his bed together.


	4. One of the Emperors

_April 1st, 2025 New Moon Clear_

The twins got to the bus stop and someone was already waiting for them, the school had a special route that ran along the major stops to the Academy.

Aeko waved to the two of them her hair looked shorter and instead of the bright colours in her hair she had on a cloth headband with a big pink lace bow on the top. “Hey, guys I got up early to meet you.”

Narumi smiled and waved at Aeko, her hair was in a long high ponytail and she had done as much as she could to tame her wild bands, her hair was up in marbled blue and green clips.

“Rumi-Chan, Yah-Kun, good morning.”

The school was a new building constructed with classical style. There were two stairs leading up to two archways at the front a large tower front.  Three wings and was mainly a sandy colour one wing was decorated with blue accent brick, the other yellow and the center green.

There were two branching staircases leading to the front doors merging into one, one side blue and the other yellow slowly replaced with green.

Under the arches where three doors repeating the theme of the stairs, the entrance was full of lockers for outdoor shoes and coats in winter.

The main building was for all course use, the gym, the roof garden, and the offices for the teaching staff and the principle.

The twins wave to one another before each heading to their buildings.

Narumi headed off with Aeko towards the blue door chatting with her and leaving Yūya to head off to his class on his own.

He walked into the classroom he has been assigned and noticed his teacher had an aquarium with a lobster in it behind his desk. He went over to take a look at it.

“Good morning future Classmate-San.” The boy who was talking to Yūya was dressed in the same uniform as him and was already bowing, his hair was neatly styled.

 _He's... so... formal..._ Yūya thought to himself but found himself bowing back, “I'm Suzakuin Yūya, nice to meet you.”

“I am Miyamoto Norio, it is very nice to meet you as well Suzakuin Yūya-san.” He said and smiled in a pleasant manner.

“Oh no you can call me Yah-kun and I... could call you Nori-kun.”

“You want to give me a familiar alternative version of my name and we've only just met?” he stared and Yūya, the two of them were staring at one another. “I accept.” He sounded thrilled.

“Oh good.” Yūya then noticed that Nori had a ghost charm on his bag. “Are you into the supernatural?”

“I do. What about yourself Yah-kun?”

“My mother is into that type of thing. Do you know a lot about that type of thing?”

“Oh yes, my grandmother is the caretaker of the shrine on the edge of the swamp near the waterfall. I am not sure you heard of it, it is dangerous but should you manage to go under the waterfall you will gain superpowers.”

“Really? I want to see that some time.” Yah said slightly absentmindedly.

Nori clapped his hands, “I would be delighted to have a guest!”

Yah didn't have time to react to that since the teacher was walking in.

The teacher was young, he looked to be under 30, he had long, black almost blue hair with dark coal coloured eyes. He had a single braid that hung over his right shoulder the rest was down his back contrasting with his white dress shirt.

Around his neck was a bolo tie with an oval black stone on it. He stepped over to the front and smiled, “I am your teacher Kitagawa Yusuke. If you have any questions or concerns please ask me.”

He then went over everyone's names calling out everyone in alphabetical order.

Nori leaned in close to talk to Yah who had sat down next to him. “Kitagawa Yusuke-sensei is a famous traditionally trained artist, he has branched out into different forms of art, I am unsure why he is here.”

Yah nodded and tried to look attentive.

After the morning class, Nori walked towards the cafeteria together.

“So the cafeteria is on the second floor,” Yah asked as they went In that direction.

"Actually Yah-kun, it is technically the third floor the gym below takes up an extra floor." 

When they arrived the place was really full.

“I was considering starting a blog, about local haunted places. What do you think Yah-kun?” Nori asked as they headed to a place to sit down and eat.

“You a blog?” the other boy did come off a bit like an old man.

“Oh yes, I have a blog for my photos I was considering making another one but I would like others to help.”

Yah smiled, “I would love to help.”

“Did you hear about the people getting sick in town Yah-Kun?” Nori asked as his classmate looked at the General Studies Students for his sister.

“No I haven't-” He began and then one of the students in the blue trimmed uniform who was hugging himself fell to the floor shaking and shivering. His eyes were either rolled back in the back of his head or had gone white.

Yah was moving over to him and managed to get there making sure he didn't hit his head.

There was yelling and screaming and two of the teachers were already running over to where Yah and the student were.

Kitagawa Sensei was one of them but Yah didn't know the other man, his sister came over as the two teachers helped the student up and helped him still shaking to walk.

Narumi came over and helped Yah up. “Are you alright?” She asked and held his arm.

“He... he was freezing...”

The rest of the day seemed fairly normal but something was lingering in the airs as the four students met up at the bus stop to head home.

“Who is your friend?” Narumi asked Yūya as she and Aeko walked up to the two boys.

Norio bowed respectfully to the two young ladies. “I am Miyamoto Norio. A pleasure to meet you.”

“You are being so formal are you making fun of me?” Aeko asked giving Norio a bit of a glare.

“I am so very sorry, Have I been so polite I have become rude, please accept my sincerest apologies.” Norio bowed to Aeko again. 

“It's okay Nori-kun is just... very formal. It's not personal.” Yūya explained. 

“Well,” Aeko looked a bit uncomfortable, “Okay, Nice to meet you too Norio. I am Wada Aeko, you can just call me Aeko.”

The group began to walk towards the bus stop together after meeting up.  


“I know a wonderful Ramen Shop, It is down the Willow Busline if you wish to go that way,” Norio suggested.

“Are you going to treat us to Ramen?” Aeko asked moving a little closer to Norio.

Norio looked thoughtful, “It would be rude to suggest going on and then not pay.”

“It's okay Nori-kun,” Rumi said giving Aeko a bit of a glance, “I am sure we can all pay for our own ramen.”

“Did you have like four bags of clothing when we ran into you the other day?” Yūya asked.

Aeko blinked, “Okay, no I think we should all pay for our own ramen, it's bad luck to expect a friend you just made to pay for you.

“Is it really? I had not yet heard that.” Norio said with a calm smile, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

The shop was a small one-story building, with an open front that has coloured banners declaring that this was the Kato Ramen Shop. 

“This is really close to where we're staying,” Narumi said and stopped to breathe in and take in the smell. 

Inside the shop, there was a couple of booths and a large L shaped counter behind it was a place for the staff to move around and behind two hanging cloths, which was where the smell of cooking was coming from.  


“Hey Orio.” A woman who looked like she might be in her twenties waved from behind the counter. 

“Orio?” the group asked from beside the young man.

“I may know the family here.” Norio smiled and went to sit down at the counter. 

“Amaya is going to start her shift soon.” The young woman behind the counter said. Soon a girl with her hair dyed just purple enough that it showed the colour when the light hit it. Otherwise, her hair looked black. It looked about shoulder length but she had it tied up as she walked behind the counter. 

“Hey Orio! How was fancy school?”

“It was good, I believe I have made some new friends,” Norio said and introduced the group. 

Narumi smiles and waved a little. “Nice to meet you have you known Nori-kun long?”

“You collected a second nickname?” Amaya laughed and smiled warmly. “Since we were both eight. This is the first time we've been to different schools.”

“Yes, I hope to have a large collection once I am done. I am only in General Studies May May,” Norio spoke like he was a little embarrassed.

The group headed home after having a meal, Narumi was shivering, “It got really cold all of a sudden...” 

Yūya looked at her, “It doesn't feel cold to me do you want my jacket?”

“Nah it's just a block away.” She said and he paused for a moment as she walked shivering under the starlight that twinkled above as the twin's first full day in the town ended. 

  
  


  
  


 


	5. Eggs for Breakfast

_ April 2 nd 2025, Overcast, New Moon  _

The next day Narumi was already up, she was making breakfast, she carefully put a fried egg on some rice than made some miso soup.

“Rumi-Chan? Are you feeling better?” Yah inquired as he sat up on his futon and watched his sister.

“I am, want to set up the table so we can eat Yah?” Narumi smiled, she continued to put together breakfast.

Yūya got the bedding folded along with the mats before he put them in the side closet and placed the low table down for the two of them to eat at. Narumi brought the food over on a tray and set everything down.

“Narumi...” Yūya looked over at her and smiled, “I am so glad you are doing better.”

She returned his smile with one of her own, then dug into breakfast.

The two of them headed out the front door, Oshiro-san the landlady waved goodbye to the twins as they put on their shoes and headed out. “Have a good day.”

“Thank you, you have a good day too.” the two of them replied.  When they got to the bus stop no one was waiting there for them.

Narumi looked up at the sky as they entered the front of the building she put her hand out, “Do you think it's going to rain?”

“I hope not, do you feel cold again?” He questioned his sister as he looked at her.

Narumi smiled and waved, "I'm fine I'll see you at lunch Yah."  She ran off down the blue coloured hallway.

Yūya paused to watch her go, he thought maybe he saw her shiver a little.

 

This was the first day that Yūya and Norio had English Class, the teacher was a woman with slightly red-brown hair.   She gave the class a bright smile. Then she spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Hello everyone I am Sumadera Beth." She introduced herself and then went on.  "I am a former translator for an American Publishing company. I translated books from Japanese to English.  It was my job to pick just right words so that the meaning would not be lost by the wrong words being chosen.  I want to teach you not only what words translate into others but what the soul, the concept of those words really are."

She turned to look at the class, "Suzakuin-San, What do the English words, Here, Where and There have in common?"

 

\- They end the same

\- They all indicate a location

\- They are all weird sounding.

 

"They all indicate locations," Yūya responded with some confidence.

"That is correct, the English words Here, Where and There all indicate a place, here indicated the indicate location, where indicates an unknown location, and there indicates a none immediate location.  They also all rhyme making them easy to remember."

There were impressed sounds coming from the other classmates' small mutters about being impressed he knew that and that they didn't.

 

When Yūya got to the cafeteria didn't see Narumi around anywhere, he paused and looked around, he could see some people he knew and it dawned on him that he had to pick a place to sit a person to spend time with.

 

[Wada Aeko - Go to Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/36783945)

[Miyamoto Norio - Go to Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/36783990)

[Kitagawa Yūsuke - Go to Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/36784020)


	6. Star Path 1.1 Wada Aeko

Yūya saw Aeko was seated by herself, she picked at the food in front of her and it made him concerned.   He got out of the line after buying his lunch, then moved over to where Aeko was.  "Hey, Aeko would you like some company?"

"Oh Yah-kun, hello. I was hoping your sister would join me but..."  She looked down at her bento box. The bento box was plastic and it had been made up to look like a cake with imitation frosting and candies like someone would normally put in a cellphone case. 

"Cool box.  Rumi not feeling well?"  He asked and sat down next to her.

"I am not sure she said she was fine but... she's not here." 

 

"Why don't you tell me more about you Aeko? I don't even know if you have your own siblings."  Yūya almost realized this just at that moment.

"Oh yeah I am a big sister, my little brother, he loves to play pranks on me, he actually sewed my suspended together so that I couldn't get them on this morning, I was late because I was picking the stitches out."  She started to laugh a little.

Yah smirked, he tried not to laugh.

"Oh it's okay it's funny and it will be funnier when he goes to drink his orange juice and found out I mixed some of that fake flaky cheddar sauce mix with too much water."  

He laughed at that and began to eat a little bit.  "Sounds like you two have a little cold war going on."

Aeko paused to give that a thought, "Yeah. I was really proud of the job he did.  I didn't realize what had happened until I tried to get dressed." 

The two of them smiled at one another then laughed over the idea.

 

**Inspiration Increase!**

 

 

**Wada Aeko: _Unknown Inspiration Increased to (1)_**

 Skill Gained:  Persona Merging

Narumi came over to sit down next to the two of them with her own lunch.  She had a hot coffee with her in a can she held it tightly in her hands. 

"Narumi..." Yūya asked and reached out to touch her shoulder.  It was cold.

[ Go to Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/36884355)


	7. Star Path 1.2 Miyamoto Norio

Yūya saw that Norio was sitting by himself. He had what looked like an ancient and extremely well taken care for wooden bento box. It contained two layers both with carefully arranged and nicely cooked.

“Can I join you for lunch Nori-kun?” Yūya was standing over the other boy holding his tray.

“Certainly, Yah-kun I welcome your presence,” Nori spoke politely and moved over a little. He took out an Onigiri ball and offered it over to Yūya.

He took the Onigiri wrapped carefully in coloured wax paper. “Nori you don't need to.”

“Please enjoy.” He says and will eat a little.

Yūya tried it and smiled, “This is great did you make it?”

“Myself and my grandmother make lunches for one another together. We have done so since I was a boy.”

What about his parents? Yūya thought to himself, maybe they had jobs out of town.

“You did not bring lunch?”

“No Rumi made us breakfast but I am going to feast on cafeteria food. What are you're plans after school?”

“I am going to check out the Paranormal Club.”

“That sounds great. I may join you.”

**Inspiration Increase!**

**Miyamoto Norio: Unknown Inspiration Increased to (1)**

**Skill Gained: Persona Copy**

Narumi came over to sit down next to the two of them with her own lunch.  She had a hot coffee with her in a can she held it tightly in

"Narumi..." Yūya asked and reached out to touch her shoulder.  It was cold.

 [Go to Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/37647818)


	8. Star Path 1.3 Kitagawa Yūsuke

Teachers normally ate in their shared office room, not that Yūya knew that yet.  Sure they would come in and get things from the vending machines or watched the students, but they never ate there.  Mr. Kitagawa was eating there that day.  His lunch was neatly set in front of him, he had something that looked like curry and rice, along with tea likely hot from the vending machine.

He found himself moving in Mr. Kitagawa's direction.  Maybe he should tell him that his sister was missing, she should have been here by now.  Even if the teacher didn't know anything about Rumi, maybe he could ask about what had happened to the student from yesterday.

"Mr. Suzakuin?" The teacher said, he hadn't had much time to memorize names, so he put a bit of a question in his tone to excuse himself if he had made a mistake.

"Yes, that is me, Sir.  I was wondering if I can talk to you a little?"

"Please join me is something on your mind?" He moved a little so that Yūya could sit beside him at the out of the way table.

 "Is the student who collapsed yesterday... alright?"    _Is my sister going to be alright?_

Mr. Kitagawa paused at that, he rubbed his chin, he picked words carefully, "I don't want you worrying too much, that's for adults to take care of.  He had to go to the hospital, I have heard he's stable."

Yūya paused, "He's in the hospital."

"I won't lie to you, but trust me, I promise you that if something weird is happening then the teaching staff and myself will look into things and take care of you."

There was some silence, "You aren't telling me something weird isn't going on, Kitagawa-sensei."

The teacher chuckled slight and smiled, his eyes closed Yūya thought at that moment that Mr. Kitagawa looked very thoughtful.  "When I was young, I had a teacher who should have made that promise to me."

**Inspiration Increase!**

 

**Kitagawa Yūsuke: _Unknown Inspiration Increased to (1)_**

**Skill Gaied:** Artist's Eye

Narumi came over to sit down next to the two of them with her own lunch.  She had a hot coffee with her in a can she held it tightly in her hands. 

"Narumi..." Yūya asked and reached out to touch her shoulder.  It was cold.

 [Go to Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/37117028)

 

 


	9. Star Path 1.1.1 Bitteriness and Cold

Aeko showed up with Rumi after school, Rumi has a missmatched jacket that looked like two jackets and lace sewn together, it must belong to Aeko.

"Yah-kun! she's freezing should we take her to the hospital or take her home?" Aeko hugged the other girl as Rumi shivered, her own lip trembling a little.

"Rumi..." He looked down at the ground, "Let's get her home... I don't think this is natural something feels wrong."

"But we don't know any magic or anything, maybe we can take her to the Shrine in the swamp?"  Aeko will ask biting her lip.

Yah thought for a second, "That's Nori's family shrine."

Aeko looked around. "I don't see Miyamoto anywhere. Maybe he's already at the bus stop."

"I... can go home... I am just a bit... chilly." Rumi shivered and pressed close to Aeko.

Yūya put an arm around his sister. "Come on let's get her to the bus hopefully we can meet Nori there."

 

By the time Narumi was settled and Yūya with Aeko had made it to the path that lead to the waterfall through the swamp the sun was beginning to set making the shadows long and the forest seem sinister.

Yūya was running up the path ahead of Aeko.  "Yah-kun shouln't we be taking Rumi to a hospital?"

"Everything I know says there is something magical about that waterfall, now I need to find it to see if I can save Rumi. Wait did you hear that?"

Off in the distance from the darkness of the wood they could hear a woman singing, her tone was like that of an opera singer, her music lyricless and enchanting. the two of them stopped talking, following the sound.

Then Yūya put his arms out and began to return the song, singing out from his heart, the song from the wood responded and the two teenagers walked forward as if knowing exactly where to go, Yah's talent leading them forward.

then they saw it a massive fall of shimmering water falling down a massive cliff with a smaller area behind it just enough for one person to walk along without the waters doing more than splashing against them.

Yah headed for it returning the singing leaving Aeko behind.

"Yah! Yah come back!" Aeko not wanting to be left behind in the darkness followed clinding to the stone wall the water didn't quiet reach.

She found herself in a massive art studio, despite it being night outside light streamed in through a large glass window, and everything was blue.

"Hello son of the Emperor and Judgement, Welcome to the Velvet Room." a man behind a desk that was sat in the middle of the room with a giant nose.

 


	10. 1.2.1 Bitterness of Cold

Aeko showed up with Rumi after school, Rumi has a missmatched jacket that looked like two jackets and lace sewn together, it must belong to Aeko.

"Yah-kun! she's freezing should we take her to the hospital or take her home?" Aeko hugged the other girl as Rumi shivered, her own lip trembling a little.

"Rumi..." He looked down at the ground, "Let's get her home... I don't think this is natural something feels wrong."

"But we don't know any magic or anything, maybe we can take her to the Shrine in the swamp?"  Aeko will ask biting her lip.

Yah thought for a second, "That's Nori's family shrine."

Aeko looked around. "I don't see Miyamoto anywhere. Maybe he's already at the bus stop."

"I... can go home... I am just a bit... chilly." Rumi shivered and pressed close to Aeko.

Yūya put an arm around his sister. "Come on let's get her to the bus Nori went to check out the supernatural club maybe he will be done by the time we get to the shrine."

 

By the time Narumi was settled and Yūya with Aeko had made it to the path that lead to the waterfall through the swamp the sun was beginning to set making the shadows long and the forest seem sinister.

Yūya was running up the path ahead of Aeko.  "Yah-kun shouln't we be taking Rumi to a hospital?"

"Everything I know says there is something magical about that waterfall, now I need to find it to see if I can save Rumi. Wait did you hear that?"

Off in the distance from the darkness of the wood they could hear a woman singing, her tone was like that of an opera singer, her music lyricless and enchanting. the two of them stopped talking, following the sound.

Then Yūya put his arms out and began to return the song, singing out from his heart, the song from the wood responded and the two teenagers walked forward as if knowing exactly where to go, Yah's talent leading them forward.

then they saw it a massive fall of shimmering water falling down a massive cliff with a smaller area behind it just enough for one person to walk along without the waters doing more than splashing against them.

Yah headed for it returning the singing leaving Aeko behind.

"Yah! Yah come back!" Aeko not wanting to be left behind in the darkness followed clinding to the stone wall the water didn't quiet reach.

She found herself in a massive art studio, despite it being night outside light streamed in through a large glass window, and everything was blue.

"Hello son of the Emperor and Judgement, Welcome to the Velvet Room." a man behind a desk that was sat in the middle of the room with a giant nose.


	11. 1.3.1 Bitteriness of Cold

Aeko showed up with Rumi after school, Rumi has a missmatched jacket that looked like two jackets and lace sewn together, it must belong to Aeko.

"Yah-kun! she's freezing should we take her to the hospital or take her home?" Aeko hugged the other girl as Rumi shivered, her own lip trembling a little.

"Rumi..." He looked down at the ground, "Let's get her home... I don't think this is natural something feels wrong."

"But we don't know any magic or anything, maybe we can take her to the Shrine in the swamp?"  Aeko will ask biting her lip.

Yah thought for a second, "That's Nori's family shrine."

Aeko looked around. "I don't see Miyamoto anywhere. Maybe he's already at the bus stop."

"I... can go home... I am just a bit... chilly." Rumi shivered and pressed close to Aeko.

Yūya put an arm around his sister. "Come on let's get her to the bus hopefully we can meet Nori there."

 

By the time Narumi was settled and Yūya with Aeko had made it to the path that lead to the waterfall through the swamp the sun was beginning to set making the shadows long and the forest seem sinister.

Yūya was running up the path ahead of Aeko.  "Yah-kun shouln't we be taking Rumi to a hospital?"

"The other person is already there, I have no idea if Doctors can help.  Everything I know says there is something magical about that waterfall, now I need to find it to see if I can save Rumi. Wait did you hear that?"

Off in the distance from the darkness of the wood they could hear a woman singing, her tone was like that of an opera singer, her music lyricless and enchanting. the two of them stopped talking, following the sound.

Then Yūya put his arms out and began to return the song, singing out from his heart, the song from the wood responded and the two teenagers walked forward as if knowing exactly where to go, Yah's talent leading them forward.

then they saw it a massive fall of shimmering water falling down a massive cliff with a smaller area behind it just enough for one person to walk along without the waters doing more than splashing against them.

Yah headed for it returning the singing leaving Aeko behind.

"Yah! Yah come back!" Aeko not wanting to be left behind in the darkness followed clinding to the stone wall the water didn't quiet reach.

She found herself in a massive art studio, despite it being night outside light streamed in through a large glass window, and everything was blue.

"Hello son of the Emperor and Judgement, Welcome to the Velvet Room." a man behind a desk that was sat in the middle of the room with a giant nose.


	12. The Velvet Room

The place called the velvet room was massive with an arching window that turned into a domed sky light letting sunlight stream into the room, to the left there was what looked like a recording booth area which has a blind man playing at a piano and an elegant woman singing along with him.

Massive tables with sewing equipment and designs like the things Aeko put in her sketch book lines the other wall. This place would be a paradise if Narumi wasn't currently at home freezing.

A woman in a black dress shirt with a blue necklace, blue and black headphones, green eyes and white hair was seated at the mixing board for the sound room.

“You mean my parents when they played the persona game?” Yūya asked crossing his arms and searching his mind to remember, “Are you Igor?”

“You're mother still visits me some times, normally when there is a split in time and space like with the two of you only one person exists at a time, needless to say I find the two of you quite interesting.”

“I don't know what's going on but can me getting a Persona help my sister and if it can how do I get one?” Yūya blurted out looking pleadingly at Igor.

Igor took a moment as if thinking of how best to put this, “There is a crack in reality between this world and the world of the mind, an entity has entered this world and bound itself to a mortal like a persona. This person harmed your sister, getting a Persona could help her but only one person can do that.”

“Who? Who can do that Igor?”

“You need to sing your heart out literally, Elsa who will be your attendant and sound mixer can help you.”

Aeko looked over at Yūya then Elsa the woman with the headphones. “Do you think you can do this Yūya?”

“I have to you ready for this Elsa?”

“You know it.” The woman said with a happy smile.

Yūya moved into the recording booth and Elsa spoke to him, “This is Belladonna and Nameless they will be your back up.”

“Nice to meet you.” Yah said a little nervously and then he began to sing pushing his voice and emotions into his chest putting words to Belladonna's wordless song, pumping his being and his soul into it.

A yellow light formed in Yūya's chest and Aeko watched as it began to gain to turn into a butterfly.

I am thou and thou art I!

“Persona!” He sang in a long powerful tone and the butterfly turned into a tarot card, the Star which then began to glow a new.

A woman formed of one large star like a head dress and 7 smaller stars, she has skin like a night-sky and a Greek dress that seemed made of flowing water, in one hand she held a globe but this globe was not of the earth but the heavens. Around her neck was a necklace the pendant of which was a compass. She floated before Yūya. “I am Urania, I am your Inspiration, your true heart. Muse of the Heavens.”

“Then I am you're inspired, I need you Urania, make me whole.”

Urania then seemed to get sucked into Yūya who shook for a moment, “Is this... the power of... Persona?”

“Oh my god... Yūya that song was amazing your Persona is amazing! I want one!” She said and ran over to him. “Show me how.”

 

The first thing to do was to get Aeko singing in her range but when she did that the song came to her and it came to her heart forming in a purple pink colour before transforming into the Death Arcana.

The card then became a women who has a comedy mask like from the theatre and a shepherd's crook her dress was big and made up of large pieces of patchwork. On hair that seemed to be a rainbow of colours she wore a wreath of ivy. “I am Thalia, changer of mood creator of new things, Muse of Comedy, I am your inspiration, your true heart.”

“Awesome, come on Thalia let's go save Rumi-Chan!” Aeko said and pointed to the sky like a superhero making a pledge.

Thalia turned back into light before re-entering Aeko's chest.

“Come back whenever you like. As you find new inspiration in your life you will get more powerful. Look to the people around you to gain inspiration. Also come back anytime you need consider the velvet room your art studio.” Igor said as Yūya and Aeko headed for the door.

 


	13. Frost on Flowers

There was a horrible sound coming from the apartment the twins were staying in, the horrible sound should have been waking up the entire neighbourhood.

“Why is everyone ignoring that?” Aeko asked looking around as they headed toward the apartment in the back of the old home. The two of them were at the back path so they didn't have to go through the front door and possibly wake the land lady.

“I don't know if they can hear it, we must be hearing it because of our Personas...” Yūya spoke trying to keep his voice down he knew that if he didn't he would begin yelling.

As they drew closer to the house the ground crunched beneath their feet, the air had gotten cold, there was a shimmering around the back stairs leading up to the twin's apartment.

Aeko looked around and put her arms out, “Let's be careful Yah, last thing we want is to fall on our faces.”

Yūya nodded and put his hands out carefully moving towards the stairs as he moved up he stopped a gust of wind?

No it was a gust of song came up in front of him and a fairy like creature appeared with short brown hair, formed out of it. She was wearing a high coloured blue one piece outfit with matching glove and boots.

She flew at Yūya knocking him down the stairs.

Aeko ran over to him and realized she didn't have a weapon, she considered throwing a rock at the fairy, “Are you okay Yūya?”

He looked up at the creature, there was something comical about this being what was between him and his sister.

 

[Get out of my way!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/40973783)

[Who are you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/40974332)

[I will sing for you.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/40974731)

 


	14. Get out of my way!

“Get out of my way!” Yūya shouted up at the creature and held his hand out, “Come to me, Urania!” This call bring forth the young man's Person which former over-top of him and brought her hands down causing stars to seem to fall from the sky over plunging down into the fairy making it cry out.

“Let's go! Thalia!” Aeko yelled her Persona formed up and began to laugh and then rushed forward smacking Pixie with it's Shepard's Crook causing it to burst into giggling song. “Oh My Gosh did I kill it?”

“I don't know.. it must have been some weird thing... like our Personas... let's keep going okay?”

“Right.” Aeko followed Yūya up the stairs a little shaken.

 [Go to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/40991795)


	15. Who are you?

“Woah, who are you?” Yah asked and put up a hand feeling the urge to call forth his persona, however the strangeness of his being stayed his hand.

“Is that a fairy it's adorable.” Aeko said helping Yah to his feet. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Fairy?!” The creature said as if insulted, “I am adorable that I will give you...”

“I'll be okay I don't think I was hit that hard.”

“Are you both trying to insult me?”

Aeko and Yūya shook their heads and the creature glared at them before speaking once more, “Fine! Well I guess you guys aren't creeps you're just bumbling high school students...”

The creature turned into a light song and flew away on the breeze.

“It was a song...” Yūya says amazed as the creature left. “Come on we need to save Narumi!”

 [Go to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/40991795)


	16. I will sing for you.

Aeko caught Yūya so he didn't hurt himself. “Are you okay.”

“It... It's all about song Aeko...” He got back up and started to walk towards the creature putting his arms out, “Can I sing for you?”

The creature was taken aback a little and then asked, “Can you sing a love song?”

Yūya began to sing a love song from his heart the sound filled the air and seemed to drowned out the horrible sound that had been in the background.

The fairy wiped a tear away, “I remember now, I am Pixie an inspiration of the human heart! I would teach you my song and join you.”

She turned into a flutter of music and Yūya opened his mouth to copy her song, her sound merged with his voice and she became part of him.

“Oh my gosh! Yah! That...” Aeko looked surprised.

“It's okay I feel amazing, let's go save my sister.” He started running up the stairs.

 [Go to...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293187/chapters/40991795)


	17. Inverted World

The room where Narumi had been left was now covered in ice that was coming from a creature which was sitting kneeling on Narumi's chest. It had the form of a woman but was the colour of a dark sky which held few stars and stringy black hair.

It let out a rasping sound and moved it's head slowly turning it's head but no other part of it's body to look at Yūya, “Promise... breaker....”

Narumi's mouth open and her breath came out a white mist.

“Rumi!” Yūya screamed and put out his hand, “Come! Calliope!”

The creature hisses and then put it's hands down over it's head as if to crab walk but it's lower legs seemed to have become fused to Narumi's chest using her feet like back legs forcing her up. “I'm sorry whatever I said I'd do I'm sorry!”

Yūya hesitated and flinched at his sister's screaming.

“We need to get that thing off of Rumi, Yah?!” Aeko put an arm out and called out, “Thalia!” causing the Muse to spring forward, using it's shepard's crook to smash the thing like a dark starless sky over a city, it cried out but stayed a part of Narumi.

“Hurting it doesn't hurt Narumi!” He motioned with his hand, “Huh! Calliope!” She threw the stars once again this time into the creature hissing in his sister's chest.

The thing cried out and threw Narumi off twitching and becoming more spider like two extra arms and two extra legs with a crunching wet sound running to Yūya slapping him in the face with a foot as it was running on what looked like it's hands.

“Yūya!” Aeko yelled and cried out, “Get it Calliope!” the Persona smacked the creature making it flip over to it's feet, it screams and grabs Aeko to bite the girl.

“Aeko! Calliope!” He called shocked and anger she holds up the globe she has and the stars fly from it and strike the creature turning it into a cool mist that fades into the air.

“Are you okay Aeko?” Yah asked but was already running for his sister.

“I am a little hurt how are you and Rumi?”

“She's warming up... we saved her.”

Aeko bit her lip, “You two...” She ran over and hugged the two of them.

Rumi opened her eyes. “Hey guys.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

Yūya had planned to get up early to make the two of them lunches, however he had found the only thing he could really make was rice and whinnies so instead he decides to get out money and the two of them could get Bento Boxes from the convince store down the street.

Narumi was already mostly ready, “So you really went to the velvet room?” She sounded amazed.

“I did, it was amazing it was like a giant artist studio.”

“Hrm... Mom said something different didn't she?”

“Yeah she said it was like a lounge.”

“I can't even remember making a promise to someone... if I did I forget what it was...” Narumi said picking up her school bag.

Yūya picked up his own schoolbag, “We should check and see if anyone remembers the other boy and if he broke any promises to anyone.”

“Good idea I will ask around, since he was in the general department.”

“After school I want to go to the velvet room, I want to be more helpful.” Narumi said in a determined manner.

He nodded at her, “Let's go.”

The two of them exited the house saying good bye to the land lady and then headed to the bus stop where Aeko was waiting for them.

They all waved to one another happily getting on the bus.

 

After school Aeko and Narumi want to go to the velvet room after dinner, who do you want to hang out with after school?

 

Hang Out With Your Sister?

 

Hang Out With Wada Aeko

  * Hang Out With Wada Aeko a Second Time




 

Hang Out With Miyamoto Norio

  * Hang Out with Miyamoto Norio a Second Time




 

Hang Out With Kitagawa Yūsuke

  * Hang Out With Kitagawa Yūsuke a Second Time




 

Hang Out With Kato Amaya

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is ongoing and I will be adding updates.


End file.
